robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Old Facts/Archive 3
...that PulverizeR, Tornado, Razer, and the middleweight Typhoon are the only robots to defeat both a clusterbot and a walkerbot? *...that in four out of Aggrobot's five one-on-one matches, it faced a robot with only five letters in its name? *...that Rocky-Bot-Boa was the only Extreme Warriors Grand Finalist that won a side competition? *...that of the 24 All-Star robots, only Kat 3 came from a team that had never made the Semi-Finals of a World or UK Championship? *...that the finalists of Heat B of Series 7 lost to the champion and runner-up teams of Series 5 in their only other appearance? *...that every seed in Series 6 made at least the heat final, the only time this ever happened? *...that all of the battles in Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1 went to the judges, bar Chaos 2's? *...that five of the six battles in Semi-Final 1 of Series 3 were immobilisations by flipping, and the one judges' decision went in favour of Firestorm, which had spent the entire match attempting to do the same? *...that in Heat B of Series 7, four robots in the same heat would go on to be very successful Roaming Robots competitors (Kan Opener, Barbaric Response, Big Nipper and Terrorhurtz), but only one of them got past Round 1 of that heat? *...that no Scottish Robot has ever been seeded, making it the only country in the British Isles to not ever have a seeded robot? *...that Extreme Series 1 of Robot Wars was the first series to feature the new title sequence? *...that none of the US Series of Robot Wars featured an out of the arena flip by a flipper? *...that despite being a loanerbot, Tut Tut never lost a battle and won two titles? *...that Razer, Nemesis and Corporal Punishment were the only robots to come first in both the Gauntlet and Trial but never get past the arena semi-final? *...that Bigger Brother was never awarded victory in a match that went to a judges' decision? *...that Roadblock is the only UK Grand Champion to have neither lost its final fight, nor forfeited after winning it? *...that every battle in The First World Championship was won by an English robot or the robot representing the country geographically closest to England? *...that four of the six teams from Heat B of Series 1 reached the semi-finals of the following wars? *...that Tut Tut and Humdrum were the only loanerbots that competed in more than one tournament of any one series to use them (in this case, Extreme Warriors: Season 1)? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for the Plunderbird machines? *...that no featherweight champion ever returned to defend its title? *...that in Heat H of Series 2, Cassius, Groundhog and Sting all weighed the same at 79.3kg? *...that Roadblock and Tornado are the only third place finishers that did not lose to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that during their Tag Team Terror competition, both of the teams Comengetorix and Spawn Again faced had substitutes? *...that three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were battles that included Sumpthing? *...that all four robots from Heat G of Series 4 that returned for the next wars lost in the first round of Series 5? *...that three robots in the UK competition had self-righting bodies which allowed them to always roll onto their wheels when flipped, only one, Velocirippa actually worked? *...that Mortis, which cost £100,000 to build and upgrade, only recorded two more victories (from two more fights) than 101, which cost under £5 to build? *...that in both of Bigger Brother's failed attempts at reaching the semi-finals, it lost in the second round of its heat to another flipper? *...that both of Henry's losses saw it knocked out instantly by the first offensive blow from the eventual heat winner? *...that the frame on Matilda's fiberglass headpeice was fashioned by James Davis' fingerprints? *...that the original working names for Mr. Psycho and Growler were "Psychsy" and "Pitbull" respectively? *...that Bigger Brother won 4 out of the 30 quickest battles in UK Robot Wars, and lost one of them? *...that both times Gravedigger was in Heat G, it went out in Round 1? *...that in every UK Series bar 4 and 6, the robot who defeated the reigning champion then lost to the eventual champion? *...that both Dutch Champions failed to qualify for UK Series 7, and the Dutch Grand Finalists that did qualify lost in the first or second round, whilst Tough As Nails and Gravity, who were knocked out in the heats of Dutch Robot Wars, made the UK Series Semi-Finals? *...that Ripper was said to have interchangeable disc and axe weapons with its flipper, but it was actually made up on the spot by John Findlay to improve fan basis for his robot? *...that The Big Cheese cost ten times as much as its first adversary, Shrapnel? *...that in the final heat of The Second Wars, every robot used a pair of 12V batteries? *...that the Panzer Mk series of robots are the only ones to have reached both Grand Finals of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors? *...that only two of the six Mayhem winners in the second annihilator of Extreme 1 did not break down irreparably at some point in the tournament and have to withdraw? *...that Robochicken and Iron Awe have astonishing similarities; both debuted in the Fourth Wars before losing in the second round to a seed, both their teams entered the Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot before reverting back to the original name, both lost in the first round of the Sixth Wars by getting flipped, and reached the heat final of the Seventh Wars before losing to a non-English robot? *...that despite winning the Robotic Soccer competition, Evil Weevil didn't actually score a goal? *...that the first Annihilator in Extreme Series 1 consisted of four potential grudge matches: (Pussycat vs Hypno-Disc, Pussycat vs Thermidor 2, Hypno-Disc vs Splinter, and Arnold A. Terminegger vs X-Terminator) *...that including special events, exactly 100 robots competed in the Sixth Wars? *...that if Wild Thing had won its Mayhem instead of Arnold A. Terminegger, the first annihilator would have comprised entirely of Series 4 semi-finalists? *...that the first and third World Championship runners-up fought in round 1 of Series 5? *...that 7 out of 10 Tag Team Runners-up lost in the first round of the same, or following, wars as their Tag Team competition? *...that in both Grand Final Semi-Final stages in Dutch Robot Wars, Bamm Bamm lost to a robot that it had already defeated earlier in its career? *...that every House Robot fell down the pit in Series 2? *...that Razer fought every team except Elvis in Heat D of Series 2 at some point in its career? *...that when Cerberus broke the Shortest Battle Record in Series 3, it defeated the current holder of the record, the University of Reading? *...that 6 out of 7 times, the robot that defeated Ming lost its next battle? *...that Series 4 was the only war to have all four grand finalists seeded? *...that the result of the War of Independence held as part of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was almost an exact reversal of the one held during Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, except that a UK representative won both finals? *...that if you count Tornado's interchangeable weapons as a lifter, every heat final in Series 7 had at least one robot armed with lifter or flipper? *...that The Fifth Wars was the only wars not to have a newcoming team win a heat, and that only three newcoming teams passed the second round in the entire wars? *...that despite losing in the first round of the Antweight Championship in Extreme 2, Team BlazerBotics' two antweights, Chroma and Hades, both won international antweight events not long afterwards? *...that out of the 12 robots that reached a Semi-Final in Dutch Robot Wars, seven featured spinning weapons?